


sneaking out (but not really)

by gayscalepa



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, M/M, awsten's parents are way to chill about him leaving late at night to see his boyfriend, but awsten just really loves geoff, geoff is a lil sad and awsten just wants to be a good boyfriend, they're together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscalepa/pseuds/gayscalepa
Summary: geoff just wants a hug and awsten is here to deliver





	sneaking out (but not really)

it was late, or early depending on how you look at it when awsten got a text from geoff. all it said was he was tired and needed a hug. awsten chuckled softly at his boyfriend's behavior, typing back a joking reply. knowing geoff, awsten shouldn't be saying stuff like that but he sent it anyway. his also tired mind was scrambling things up and it seemed like a good reply.

it wasn't long before geoff has sent something back, taking the blue-haired boy seriously. there was no way that he was actually able to leave his house, walk ten streets down, and give his boyfriend the hug he was asking for. awsten knew that his parents were awake and on the couch downstairs, watching some drama show on tv. they were also night owls.

when awsten realized that the brunette was being 101% serious, he sat up in bed and turned on his lamp. first of all, he didn't have pants on and he didn't know where his ones from earlier went. getting up, he searched around for sweatpants that were clean. after that, he pulled on a shirt that was probably dirty but who really cared? finally awsten sprayed himself down with axe to cover up whatever smelt a bit off.

walking downstairs, he sent geoff another text saying he was going to make up a lie to be able to leave the house for him. geoff's reply made him smile and now he was determined to leave and give him that hug. as he turned the corner to enter the living room, his parents looked up at him.

"and where do you think you're going, awsten?" his dad asked as he glanced at his fully clothed son.

"i know it's two in the morning, but geoff asked me to come over because he's sad and needs me. say no, i understand and i'll just facetime him from bed-" awsten rambled on, making up the story as he went on but then his mom cut him off.

"honey, go. i know geoff and he probably needs you a lot... be back before four and it'll be fine. okay?"

"okay. thank you so much, mom."

with that awsten left out the front door with his house key and phone in hand. he was grateful that his parents had a soft spot for their relationship. whenever geoff needed something, his mom and dad were always there to get it for him and support him.

awsten walked on the sidewalk, texting geoff as he passed each street sign. geoff always liked for him to update him when he walked places at night, making sure that he was okay and not getting mugged by wanna-be-gangsters in an ally way shortcut.

when awsten got to the end of geoff's driveway, he sent a text saying he was here now and he needed to unlock the gate or the front door. geoff replied and told him the gate was already open and he could come in through the side garage door and go to the basement where his room was located.

quietly, awsten went to the gate and pushed it open, seeing the outside light was on. he smiled as he opened the side door to the garage and went to the stairs to the basement. they creaked underneath him so he tried to make his steps as light as he could, not wanting to make too much noise.

"aws? is that you?" geoff asked as he turned on another light in the basement.

"no, it's someone coming to steal you," awsten rolled his eyes even though geoff couldn't see him.

"oh shut up and give me that hug."

awsten was taken by surprise when he turned the corner and geoff was attacking him, wrapping himself around the blue haired boy, burying his face in the crook of his neck. out of instinct, awsten wrapped his arms around geoff and pulled him as close as he could, smiling softly.

"is this the only reason you texted me at two in the morning?"

"well duh, what else would i need?"

awsten chuckled softly, "you're right. why else would you walk to talk to your boyfriend?"

"i dunno... i only text you when i need hugs." geoff giggled, still wrapped around awsten carefully.

awsten scoffed, "oh yeah, that's right. you only use me for my hugs."

they shared another laugh or two before geoff was asking awsten to spend the night. despite it being a monday morning and they had school in less than seven hours. awsten's parents had said he needed to be home before four, but if he was spending the night, it wouldn't be an issue. he asked his parents to spend the night after the sixth time the brunette asked him to, plus he didn't want to sleep in the first place.

luckily, awsten's parents allowed him to, saying that if he didn't show up to school his ass is grass and he won't be able to leave the house after twelve for two months. he thanked them and kicked off his shoes, crawling into bed next to geoff and smiling.

"your parents must really trust you," geoff said softly, making awsten snort.

"no, they just trust you... if i was with someone else, they'd make me stay home 24/7."

"are you serious?"

"mhm, they love you and think you make good decisions... but now is time for sleep. so go to sleep, angel."

geoff smiled up at him softly before pressing a kiss to awsten's cheek and closing his eyes. they fell asleep together, legs tangled together with a blanket pulled over them tightly. awsten had turned off of the lights before falling asleep. it was warm and comfortable. awsten wouldn't trade this for anything.


End file.
